


Dogs of Twitter

by LadyPassion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auto Correct, Blame Sheith, Dogs, I'm horrible with tags, M/M, Modern, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Tattoos, Twitter, blame twitter, dongs, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPassion/pseuds/LadyPassion
Summary: AU where Matt Holt is a tattoo artist who posts an auto correct mistake that brings Shiro and Keith together.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dogs of Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Christina (@wallmakerrelict) posted an idea on twitter and I ran with it. Here is what came of it.

Keith was scrolling through Twitter as he usually did when he got home and he saw a Tweet from his favorite Tattoo Artist, @MattzInkz. He chuckled as he read it:  
@MattzInkz  
I tattoed for 7 hours straight today my neck is dead pls send me photos of your dongs  
@MattsInkz  
DOGS  
I MEAN DOGS  
#autocorrecthatesme

Keith smiled as he called his dog in. “Kosmo. Come here boy.” Kosmo came bounding over and jumped on the bed after Keith pat the bed. Keith opened up his camera in Twitter and took a picture of Kosmo who was more than happy to pose for his favorite hooman. Keith posted the photo before scrolling through replies. Apparently someone thought it was a good joke to send a picture of their dong as originally posted. @GymMonkey0254648851 posted a picture of his very hard dong off the original post with a tag that said:  
Never knew @MattzInkz went that way but who am I to deny your desires. :P

The picture had been liked over two hundred times and there were several comments that proclaimed that it was a wet dream or offers for “Companionship.” Keith liked the picture but he wasn’t about to make a comment on it, too shy even in the anonymity of the internet to say that he liked the man’s cock. Keith had known form a long time that he likes men and women equally. He was an “equal opportunity pervert” as his friend Lance called him. But that didn’t mean he was confident in himself to post a reply. After a few hours he noticed the dick pic had been taken down. The poor guy probably couldn’t handle all the comments he was getting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town Shiro was hanging out at his friend’s Matt place. He couldn’t help himself when Matt’s auto correct changed dogs to dong. “How often do you use the word Dong that your phone changed Dogs to Dong? That’s what I want to know.” He asked as he scrolled through his pictures looking for his dick pick just to mess with Matt. He found it just as Matt threw a pillow at his head.   
“Ass” Matt said with a laugh. “It’s a new phone and it still hasn’t learned how I type apparently.” Shiro just gave a disbelieving huff as he typed out his dig at him and posted the picture. Matt saw it and groaned. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me too much.” Shiro laughed. He scrolled trough the dog pictures and found one of a cute dog with his head tilted to the side and his tongue sticking out. Behind the dog was a mirror and you could see the guy taking the photo. He looked really good. He had a slim but muscular build and he was wearing a dark grey shirt that hugged him and it looked like he was wearing black baggy sleep pants. He was smiling at his phone as he was taking the picture of his dog. Shiro saved the picture before showing Matt. “Hey who is this @DesertRedLion?” 

“I don’t know. He pops up every once in a while, he has some good art and he likes my more detailed tattoos but I’ve never met him. He’s got good taste though. And I like his dog. He’s so cute. Kosmo.” Matt went and found the picture and like it and wrote him.   
@DesertRedLion Love your dog hes really cute.

Shiro blew up the picture on his phone to show Matt the guy. “Cute guy has a cute dog. Almost seems unfair.” Matt chuckled. “Shut up. Yeah I think the guy is cute.” He clicked on the guy’s page and started scrolling through his page, learning what he can about the guy.

Matt looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Jeez already starting the stalker status? You don’t usually do that for a few months. What’s so different about this guy?” Shiro shrugged and gave a non-committal grunt as he kept searching. Matt chuckled and shook his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks go by and Shiro is still stalking @DesertRedLion on Twitter. It’s become almost an addiction for him and Matt just watched in wonderment as his friend would get a goofy happy smile on his face whenever this guy would post something new. “Why don’t you just message him? Actually talk to him and not just creep on him?”  
“I can’t do that. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey this is the guy who posted a dick pick on the thread of dogs. Saw you in your picture of your dog and just wondering if you wanna go on a date?’ Come on, get real.” Shiro shook his head. Matt sighed but left it alone for now.

Matt got plenty of new business since Shiro’s little stunt. A few of them even asked about the guy who had his picture of his dong and he punched his friend every day after work for every time that happened.

Keith had been working on his tattoo idea for several months and finally felt it was finished about a month and a half after Matt’s dong/dog tweet. He called the tattoo parlor that Matt worked at, Collation Ink and booked an appointment with Matt. He was excited. It would be his first tattoo but he had wanted this tattoo for years and he finally had it drawn perfectly.  
He went in on a Saturday and they got started on the tattoo. While Matt was tattooing Keith brought up the dog tweet. “So I saw your request for dog pictures a while ago. Do you have a dog of your own?”  
“Nah. I want one but I work here a lot and it doesn’t seem fair to keep the dog pinned up by its self in a house with no one home. And I can’t bring a dog here; it would be unhygienic so I just spoil any dog I come across.”

Keith smiled. “I understand that. I actually posted a picture of my dog when you asked a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, which dog was yours?”

Keith took out his phone and pulled up the picture and showed it to him. “That’s my Kosmo. He’s a Black Lab/Malamute mix.”

Matt chuckled quietly. “I remember that one. He is cute. I like him. Does he always stick out his tongue like that?”  
“  
Yeah. He’s a smart dog and he knows I can’t deny him anything when he does that.”

Just then a customer came in. “Let me take care of this customer. I will be right back.” Matt got up and took off his gloves as he walked to the counter to answer the girl’s question before pulling out his phone and texting Shiro.   
M: Dude. Get over to my shop. I’ve got a surprise for you.  
S: What kinda surprise?  
M: @DesertRedLion is in my chair right now. You have 2 hours. 2.5 if I dawdle.  
S: Srsly? Omw  
Matt chuckled and went back to Keith. “Sorry about that. No one else comes in for another couple hours so I may have to answer the door a couple times.”

“You’re fine. Do what you got to do.”

“So why don’t you tell me about this tattoo? Is there any special meaning behind it? Or is it just something you wanted?” Matt asked as he got ready to start tattooing again.

“Kinda both, my mom disappeared when I was a baby and my dad died in a fire when I was starting middle school. It’s kinda a memorial tattoo and a reminder that I’m still strong. And red is my favorite color.” 

“Oh wow. Sounds like you had to grow up fast. Do you like Lions then?”

Keith chuckled “My dad used to call me a Lion that I took after my lioness mother. And Lion King was my favorite move growing up.” 

“That’s awesome. Well I’ve gotta say this is some amazing artwork. And you said you designed this yourself?” Keith nodded to Matt’s question. “Gotta respect another artist. It’s Dope. So thank you for trusting me to bring this to life for you.”

“Oh I’ve followed your page for a few years. Honestly there wasn’t anyone else I would trust after seeing your work.” Keith told him honestly.  
They kept chatting as Matt worked with another interruption about an hour later. “Matt”

“Back here” Matt called. “That’s my friend. Do you mind if he joins us? He sometimes comes to hang out as I tattoo.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Keith said as Shiro came into Matt’s work room. 

“Shiro this is Keith. Keith, Shiro.” Matt introduced them, not looking up from the lion’s paw he was working on. 

Shiro offered his hand and Keith took with the arm that Matt wasn’t working on. “Pleasure to meet you” Shiro said. Matt snorted

“Pleasure to meet you too” Keith said. Keith looked Shiro over and had to keep his composure because he certainly liked how Shiro looked. He just hoped the guy had a great personality too and not just another pretty face. “Sorry Matt did I move my shoulder?”

“No you’re good.”

Shiro moved to see the piece that was covering Keith’s left shoulder. “Dude, that is epic. Who drew it?”

Keith blushed. “Uh. That would be me. Glad you like it.” 

Shiro was impressed. “Damn. Maybe I should have you draw my tattoo.”

Matt scoffed. “Dude. I’m right here.”

Shiro laughed. “I know. I want you to tattoo it; I just want Keith to draw it.”

Keith chuckled. “Eh that depends on what you want me to draw.”

“May be we can go to lunch after this and talk about it?” Shiro offered hopefully. Matt smirked and shook his head.  
Keith didn’t see what was going on behind his back but he did have to smile. He might actually get to see Shiro beyond just this chance meeting. “I’d like that. I know of a good burger joint down the street. If you want.”

“Yeah sounds great.” Shiro said with a smile as he moved to sit in front of Keith so they could have a face to face conversation rather than keep talking behind Keith’s back. “So how do you know Matt?”

“Oh I saw one of Matt’s first tattoos, a robin on a cherry branch and I loved the detail so I started following him. This is the first time I’ve actually met him though.”

Matt chuckled. “I remember that piece. That bird was a pain. I’m glad it turned out as well as it did. All those freaking feathers.” 

Shiro and Keith chuckled. “Well it was amazing.” Keith assured Matt.

Shiro, Keith and Matt talked as Matt finished the all red lion with black lines on Keith’s left shoulder. Once finished he treated the skin then wrapped it with a special clear wrap that he had found helped speed up the healing. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to come back in two weeks because I wanna take a picture and share it, if you don’t mind that is.” 

“Of course, I’d be honored.” Keith said as he stood up. He was handed a mirror. He looked at his tattoo. “Oh. Wow. Like I knew you were good and had an attention to detail but to actually have my own tattoo and my artwork like that…. I love it. Thank you.” Keith said with a smile. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

Keith paid Matt and left him a generous tip before heading to lunch with Shiro. He and Shiro walked down the street to the burger joint and got a booth in the back. Keith settled into the booth and glanced over the menu and decided to stick with a basic burger and fried with a drink. Shiro took his time looking over the menu before deciding. Their order was quickly taken and they were left alone.   
“So before I make a complete fool of myself I have a confession to make.” Shiro said, redness started creeping up his neck and Keith looked confused. “I’ve been following you on Twitter since Matt posted his request for dog pictures and I saw you in your picture of your dog. I swear I’m not a creep I just didn’t know how to approach you. Then Matt told me you were getting a tattoo today and so I came down hoping I would get a chance to meet you.” Shiro was red all the way to his hair and couldn’t look at Keith in case Keith was disgusted. 

Keith sat there confused and blinked “What do you mean you saw me in the picture of my dog?” He pulled out his phone to look at said picture. Then he saw it. He was reflected in the mirror on his wall behind Kosmo. He blushed. 

Shiro then rubbed the back of his neck. “I posted a picture as well but I didn’t keep it up long. It was meant as a joke but it ended up being a head ache.”

Keith choked before chuckling. “You’re the one who posted the dick pic?”

Shiro groaned “Yes and I’ve regretted it. It was just supposed to be a joke, laughing at Matt. I got way more than I had bargained for.” Shiro ducked his head, completely embarrassed. 

Keith reached over and touched his hand. “To be fair, I see what you were trying to do. It was funny in that regard. Plus I’ve seen your cock and you’ve seen me half naked.” He tried to help. He wasn’t the best at comforting but he was trying.

Shiro chuckled dryly. “Yeah I guess.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm down. 

“If it’s any consolation, I liked the picture.” Keith said with a smirk.

“Can we talk about something else?” Shiro asked; he was so embarrassed.

Keith nodded. “So did you at least like my dog?”

Shiro laughed. “Cute dog, cute owner, almost doesn’t seem fair.”

Keith laughed and blushed. “I know my dog is cute. I’m not so sure I’m cute.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I highly disagree. But I’ll let it go for now.” Shiro said as their drinks came. 

Shiro and Keith talked throughout lunch getting to know each other and flirting here and there. After they finished their burgers Keith brought up Shiro’s tattoo idea. “This tattoo you wanna do, tell me about it.”

Shiro wiped his mouth and pushed his plate to the side. “I am still trying to decide what I want to do actually but I really like your art style. Like I said I’ve seen the pieces you posted on Twitter. This was kind more of an excuse to take you out on a semi date and see if I might be able to convince you to actually go out with me. If that’s something you’re interested in, if you are even into guys.”

Keith couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. “I’d like that. And yes I would be interested. I don’t discriminate on who I find attractive. As my friend so eloquently put it, I am an equal opportunity pervert.” 

Shiro laughed. “Well that is good to know.” Shiro reached across the table and took Keith’s hand, and couldn’t stop his goofy smile. Keith blushed but smiled when Shiro took his hand. “Would you wanna go out with me next Friday? Dinner and a Movie?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What movie? Action? Drama? RomCom?” 

“Well what do you like?”

“Action normally, but I want you to enjoy it too. What do you wanna see?”

“Well there’s a Comedy-Action movie coming out next week that looks pretty funny.”

“Oh I think I know which one you’re talking about. The one with Kevin Hart?” Shiro nods. “That sounds fun. I would love to go with you.”

Shiro beamed like an idiot and squeezed Keith’s hand again. 

Keith held out his other hand. “Let me see your phone?” He smiled when Shiro handed it over. He went in and added his phone number to Shiro’s phone. He called himself so he would have Shiro’s number as well before handing it back. “Thanks. Text me any time.”

Shiro looked at his phone and smiled as he saved the number. “I will. So what do you do?”

“I’m finishing up my last semester of college then I am trying to decide what I want to do after college. I have a few options I’m just not sure what I want to do. What about you? What do you do?”

“I own a gym actually. Not glamorous or anything but I enjoy helping people be healthy.”

Eventually Matt went looking for Shiro and found them both still talking in the same booth. “Hey, you lovebirds!” He said as he entered the restaurant. They both looked up and blushed when they realized how long they had been sitting there. Matt chuckled as he made his way to them. “Have you been here since you left my shop?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. ”Yeah, I guess we have. Wow. I didn’t even notice.”

Keith looked at his watch. “I have a paper I wanted to finish today.” He looked to Shiro. “I should go. Thank you for everything. And don’t forget to text me.”

“I promise” Shiro got up with him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Keith moved his head at the last second and caught him in a kiss. Shiro was surprised but easily kissed him back as Matt just rolled his eyes as he watched them. He waved good bye to Keith as he left to go do homework then he looked at Shiro.

“You’ve got that pathetic sappy look on your face.” Shiro rolled his eyes at him and gave him a shove as he pulled out his phone and texted Keith.   
S: Told you I’d text you.

Keith felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket and smiled as he read that it was from Shiro.  
K: Glad you’re a man of your word. I had a lot of fun today.  
S: I did too. And I’m always a man of my word. ;)

Keith chuckled when he saw the winky face.  
K: I’ll hold you to that. 

Keith got home and Kosmo was excited to see him. Keith grabbed his leash and took him out since the poor dog had been inside most of the day. Kosmo patiently waited until he was in the complex’s dog park and his leash was off before running around.

Keith pulled out his phone again and saw Shiro had responded.  
S: You can hold me any way you want.  
K: Mmmm. Even if that means I hold you against the wall as I kiss you?  
Keith blushed as he flirted with Shiro but he also felt comfortable enough to at least try.  
S: Hhnnngg. Yes please.  
K: Really now? Good to know ;)

Keith and Shiro text all week, sometimes flirting, sometimes asking questions, learning more about each other, or sending funny meme’s they found online. When Friday came around both of them were excited. 

Shiro came to pick up Keith dressed in a white button down with to sleeves rolled back to his elbows and some black jeans. He knocked on the door of the address Keith gave him and he heard barking and Keith telling the barking to stop. When the door opened Shiro ended up having to catch a very happy and excited dog. Keith sighed and called Kosmo back. “Kosmo. Stop it. Get back in here. Leave my boyfriend alone.” Shiro blushed at that but smiled before he looked up at Keith. Keith was in a tight black Henley with a red jacket and black jeans. His breath got caught in his throat a minute.

“Wow. Hi” Keith looked up and smiled 

“Hi yourself. You look good.” Keith looked him up and down, defiantly appreciating Shiro’s outfit and how his shirt stretched over his chest. Keith made sure Kosmo had food and water before grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet and locking up his house. 

Shiro couldn’t help it. He pulled Keith close and kissed him. Keith was surprised but easily smiled and kissed him back. “Mmmmm Hello to you to. Please tell me that this is going to be a regular greeting?” Keith said with a smile as he had a hand a Shiro’s chest and was smiling up at him. 

“Do you want it to be?” Shiro said with a smile. He leaned down until his lips were just a breath away from Keith’s lips. “I certainly wouldn’t mind a nice kiss every time I see you.”

Keith smiled “Yes please” he said before he rose on his tip toes to kiss Shiro. Shiro smiled and kissed him before pulling back. 

“Then that will be something we do.” He took Keith’s hand and led him to his bike. “Do you mind if we take my bike? I can’t remember if I asked you already or not.”

“You did. And I don’t mind at all.” Keith smiled and took the helmet and put it on before climbing onto the back of the bike, behind Shiro. “Can I wrap my arms around you then?” He said with a smirk.

Shiro blushed but grabbed Keith’s wrist and wrapped it around his waist and smiled before pulling his own helmet on and kicking the bike to life. Shiro wove them carefully through traffic to the restaurant for their date. He parked the bike and took off his helmet. “I hope Italian is okay?”

Keith took off his helmet with a smile. “Italian is perfect” He kissed Shiro’s cheek before swinging is leg off the bike to stand up.   
Shiro smiled and kicked the stand down and got up, putting away their helmets before offering Keith his hand and leading him inside. They were given a table for two in the back with a candle and before they could pick up their menus, a wine was brought out and their wine glasses filled. “Compliments of the Chef.” Their waiter said before bowing out. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I’ve never had that before.”

“Uh yeah the Chef is a friend of mine. Hunk Garret. I didn’t realize he knew I was going to bring you here.”

Keith gaped a moment “You mean the same Hunk Garret who won this last season of Master Chef?”

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I take it you watch it?” Keith nodded. “I’ve known him for a few years.” 

Keith just smiled and shook his head. “You know some interesting people.” He said before he finally cracked the menu open and looked over the selections. Everything looked so good. “Oh boy. I have no idea what to choose. Everything looks so good.” Keith said after a moment. 

Shiro chuckled. “Should we just trust Hunk to decide for us? Do you have any food allergies?”

Keith shook his head “No allergies.” He closed his menu and put it down. “If you trust him then I do.” Shiro let the waiter know and the waiter took their menus before hurrying to the back. 

Shiro offered Keith his hand and Keith smiled as he took it. “May I ask you a personal question? You can tell me to fuck off if it’s too painful or not something you’re ready to tell me.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Sure.”

“What happened with your arm?” Keith asked gently not trying to pry, but he was curious.

Shiro huffed and straightened his shoulders. “Oh, that.” He knew it would be brought up at some point, “I had an accident my freshman year of college and my arm ended up getting infected so it had to be amputated. Altea Tech reached out and offered me an experimental replacement for my arm. They give me updates and such. I even have the sensation of touch with it.” Almost to prove his point he started lightly brushing his finger along the back Keith’s hand. Keith took that hand and gently turned it over and traced a finger along the palm. Shiro smiled as he watched him. “Does it bother you?” Shiro asked softly. 

Keith shook his head. “No. I was more curious. Why did Altea Tech give you the arm then?”

“They are trying to make their technology more affordable and so they needed some test subjects to make sure the product was good and still met their standards while still being something an average income or below average income can still afford. My doctor had put my name in for consideration and they agreed.” 

Keith smiled. “So it does everything a normal arm does?” he asked with a smirk as he lifted the hand to kiss his knuckles.

Shiro nodded as he watched Keith treat his arm like it was normal, if not a little extra. “It does somethings better. I don’t get tired with the arm so it can withstand more activity.”

Keith moaned softly as he came up with ideas for that extended activity. “Good to know.”

Shiro smirked as the waiter came out with appetizers for them. He took back his flesh and bone hand to be able to eat but let Keith keep his cybernetic hand. Keith kept hold of that hand as they started eating. Keith moaned and closed his eyes. “Holy Shit” Shiro chuckled before taking a bite. He enjoyed his food as well but he enjoyed watching Keith’s reaction. He was going to enjoy spoiling Keith if given half a chance. 

Keith looked up at him. “Damn this is good. But then again I expect nothing less from someone who took lessons from Gordon Ramsey.” Keith smiled as he took another bite, savoring it. Keith keeps moaning as he eats his appetizer and Shiro smirks but shifts in his seat. 

“You know, with all that moaning you’re giving me ideas of how you would sound in bed” Shiro says softly so only Keith heard. 

Keith went bright red. “Oh. Sorry.” He bit his lip and looked at his plate. “I’ll stop” he mumbled.

Shiro chuckled gently. “I didn’t say you had to stop. Just letting you know.” He gently squeezed his hand. When Keith didn’t respond he lifted his hand and kissed Keith’s knuckles. Keith blushed but smiled. Keith takes another slow bite but keeps himself quiet so as not to make things difficult or embarrassing. Shiro take another few bites before he looked at Keith again. “So what other awkward first date questions can we ask?” 

Keith smiled as he thought. “Let’s see. Tell me about your family.”

Shiro smiled “Family. Let’s see. My mom and I lived outside of San Francisco. After she died of cancer my grandparents took me in when I was thirteen. Saw my first white Christmas when I was living with them in Japan. But I came back to the States for college when they passed away.”

“Oh wow. I’m sorry. So I take it you never knew your dad then?”  
“No. But I never really felt like I was missing much. What about you and your family?”  
Keith chuckled. “Turnabout is fair play. Well my mom disappeared when I was a baby, so my dad raised me. He was a firefighter and when I was eleven he wasn’t able to get out of a burning building in time so I ended up in the foster system until I aged out and started college.”  
“Your mom disappeared? No explanation? No ideas of what happened? No theories?” Shiro asked a bit surprised.  
Keith shrugged. “No. My dad said we had gone to dinner, laughing and joking and having a good time. Then she went to the bathroom before they left and she just…disappeared. The camera never caught anyone leaving the bathroom. You see her go in but she never comes out. I don’t know. I never knew her so I never really went looking. Even I did, I have no idea where I would even start.”  
“Wow.” Shiro was taken aback. He didn’t even know what to say to that.  
Keith took a bite as he thought about another question. “What did you want to be as a kid?”  
Shiro laughed and took a sip of his wine. “Uh I wanted to be an astronaut. But then I realized that I get motion sickness so that just didn’t seem like something that I should be doing.”  
Keith smiled. “Please tell me you went as an astronaut one year for Halloween and you have pictures.”  
Shiro blushed “Uh….maybe”  
Keith laughed. “One day, I’d like to see that.”  
“What did you wanna be?”  
Keith blushed and finished his appetizer before he answered. “I wanted to be a ninja assassin.” Shiro had to bite his lips, trying not to laugh. “It’s okay. You can laugh.” Shiro started giggling as the waiter came to take away the dishes of the appetizer. Keith blushed and rolled his eyes. “Glad you find it so amusing.” He teased.  
Shiro gasped and tried to hold his breath to stop giggling. “The funny thing is I can kinda see you being a lone wolf type that would try that.” Keith rolled his eyes before subtly flipping him off. Shiro chuckled.   
Just then, their food arrived. “Wow. This looks amazing too.”  
“Why thank you. I’m glad you like it” Hunk had come to their table carrying a new bottle of wine. “I thought you guys might like this wine with your meal because it pairs well.” Keith just nodded.  
Shiro smiled at Hunk, “Thank you, we appreciate it.” Hunk smiled and poured them each a glass of the new wine. Keith was still stunned to silence until Hunk left.   
Shiro gently nudged Keith under the table. Keith shook his head. “Sorry. I just never thought I’d meet someone famous like that.”  
Shiro smiled. “Hunk isn’t like that. He’s just loves to cook and make people happy and he was able to excel in the show. Hell he called me part way through trying to quit because he was so overwhelmed.”  
“Really? He seemed so calm and collected on the show.”   
“TV can be deceiving” Keith nodded, he agreed.  
“Well he did really well. But I currently like my date more than the food. But the food is a close second.”  
Shiro smiled and a blush covered his cheeks lightly as he looked down at his plate. “I like my date too. A lot.”  
Keith beamed at him. They continued to eat and chat throughout their meal before leaving to the movie.   
The movie was funny and Keith and Shiro laughed and cuddled though out the movie in the back row. Afterwards Shiro drove Keith home on his bike. When he pulled up he helped Keith up before he put away the helmets.   
“I… don’t want the date to end.” Shiro says as he holds Keith’s hand. Keith smiled and squeezed his hand.   
“Well… I don’t want you to think I normally do this but… if you’d like, do you wanna come upstairs? I mean my dog may try sit in your lap but I don’t want the date to end either.” Keith offered.  
Shiro smiled. “I’d like that.”  
Keith leads them upstairs and opens his door and Kosmo runs to meet Keith only to be shooed back in as both men enter. Keith lets Shiro sit on the couch while he goes and gets them drinks. He comes back and puts the drinks on the coffee table before moving to straddle Shiro’s lap. Before Shiro can protest, Keith leans down and kisses him, slowly but teasingly. Shiro moaned and his hands went to Keith’s hips as he kissed him back. Keith smiled and kept kissing him as he let his hands move across Shiro’s chest, wanting to map all of him but taking what he can get for now. After a minute Keith pulled away. “I’m sorry. I’ve just wanted to do that all night.”  
“Don’t be sorry.” Shiro said huskily, causing Keith to bite his own lip and try to not moan. Keith moved to capture his lips again and gently sucked on Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro moaned again and held Keith closer, letting his hands move to cup and hold Keith’s ass. Keith moaned and wiggled his ass in Shiro’s hands. Shiro took control of the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Keith’s lips until he opened for him and he moved to taste him, moaning and holding Keith close as he devoured him. Keith melted a bit in Shiro’s arms as the man took control. Keith let him have it for few more seconds before he moved a hand to the back of Shiro’s head and forced his head back slightly so Keith could devour Shiro’s mouth, tasting, mapping his mouth feeling heady when he heard Shiro whimper in pleasure.   
They went back and forth, trading off on who controlled the kiss until Keith pulled away gasping for air. When Keith pulled away Shiro moved to kiss down Keith’s throat as he pulled their hips together letting their clothed erections rub against each other. Keith gasped and moaned out “Hhhngg S-shiro.”  
“I’ll behave… but I want to make you feel good too.” Shiro said in between kisses on the other man’s throat. Keith moaned in agreement and rolled his hips.  
“Only… Only if you get to feel good too” Keith got out. Keith got his hands between both of them and opened both of their pants until both lengths were free and he could wrap both hands around their cocks, rubbing against each other. He felt when Shiro shuddered and rested his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. Looking down at both of their cocks in Keith’s hands as Keith started rolling his hips again.  
Both men moaned as pleasure flooded their systems. Shiro’s hands on Keith’s ass started helping him pick out a rhythm they both liked as Shiro caught Keith’s lips in another kiss as they both fucked into Keith’s hands.   
As Keith felt himself get closer he pulled away to rest his forehead against Shiro. “So good. Fuck. Next time…want you in me. Mmmmmfff”  
Shiro was panting as he felt close as well. He moaned as he heard what Keith said. “Next time. Third date. We can….hhhnnnnnggg” Shiro’s voice caught as it finally became too much and he came all over Keith’s hand just as Keith came too. They sat there for a minute panting.   
“I should clean us up.” Keith said a few minutes later. He carefully stood up and got some paper towels and got them wet before coming back. He handed a damp paper towel to Shiro before cleaning himself up.  
Once they were cleaned up Shiro grabbed the water Keith had grabbed before tugging Keith down next to him on the couch. Keith curled up next to him and slowly drank his water, Shiro doing the same. Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head as they relaxed.   
“Thank you. I’ve really liked our date. All of it. Maybe next time I can take you on a date.”  
“Mmm I’d like that. Where would you take me?”  
“Have you ever done an Escape Room?” Shiro laughed and shook his head. “Escape Room it is then” Keith smiled as Shiro kissed him gently in agreement.   
Keith laughed as Kosmo jumped on the couch and curled himself up on both of their laps. He looked up at Keith with his head tilted to the side and his tongue lolling out. “You know I can’t refuse when you do that”  
Shiro laughed and just scratched to dog as he held his boyfriend. He could get used to a life like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. It's the first time I've written a Voltron fanfic or a guy on guy story or a #Sheith fic. Just please....Don't be too harsh on me. Thank you.


End file.
